Its my Party
by Rocksteady-baby
Summary: Its Almost Arias 18th Birthday, but everything goes horribly wrong two days before her big birthday bash, will she be okay?...DISCLAIMER:I don't own any characters


Arias POV

I couldn't believe I was going to be 18 in 2 days. Both Mum and Dad had organized a huge party for me and the whole senior year was coming I couldn't wait. Best of all the main reason I was so excited about this party was that not only was the whole year coming, but also the one person in my life that mattered the most was also coming, my parents had also invited Ezra my current boyfriend of 2 years and the love of my life.

I don't know how Ezra picked me over all the girls in the world. I truly was the luckiest girl and I told him that every day. It was so difficult in the beginning with all the snooping around, we knew that our relationship looked wrong in the laws eyes. I mean he was my English teacher, but we felt that it was right in every way possible. After we told our parents it felt easier and especially when he was no longer my English teacher it felt even more right. This party is going to rock.

Ezras POV

I can't believe my girl is going to be legally mine in two days. When her parents invited me I was extremely surprised and touched. Of course I said yes. I wish she could be with me now so we can just cuddle and watch some of our favorite old movies.

**June 23****rd****-Two days before the party**

Aria has just turned up at school and is searching for Hanna, Emily and Spencer. She runs into her mum as she is looking.

ELLA: Oh hey Aria, are you okay?

ARIA: Hey mum have you seen the girls?

ELLA: They're just by the cafeteria sweetie.

ARIA: Thanks heaps Mum!

Aria runs off and collides with Hanna

HANNA: Woah Aria watch were you're going

ARIA: Oh good I found you!

HANNA: Whats up?

ARIA: I need to tell you guys something

Hanna and Aria walk up to Emily and Spencer who are sitting inside reading a newspaper

SPENCER: Have you guys seen what is in this thing today?

ARIA: Yeah I can't believe that they have found more evidence on Ali's case

EMILY: Can we just not speak about it!

HANNA: Sure Em, so Aria are you excited for your big birthday bash?

ARIA: (smiles smugly) Yes oh my god I cant wait its gonna be amazing!

HANNA: That's cos youll be snogging Fitzy all night

ARIA,SPENCER AND EMILY: Hanna!

HANNA: (holds hands up defensively) What its true though!

All four girls burst into laughter as the bell goes for the start of school

The school bell rings indicating that it's the end of the day. Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Caleb, Toby and Maya all walk out together.

SPENCER: So we will all meet up at 7pm in front of the theatre?

ALL: Sounds good!

HANNA: Ar, are you gonna bring Fitzy along?

ARIA: Yeah if its all okay with you guys?

All nod in approval and say good bye heading off their respected ways. Aria heads to her car wanting to get home. Sitting in her car she texts Ezra about the movie tonight.

_Hey baby,_

_Please can you come with me tonight to the movies with my friends, I don't want to be the only one there with no date _

_Also I Love You!_

_XOXO-Aria_

Almost instantaneously her phone bleeps initializing a text. She opens it and its from Ezra.

_Hey babe_

_Of course I will! Sounds good, Shall we go for dinner before it starts?_

_And I Love You too_

_-E xxx_

She replied with:

_Excellent pick me up at 6pm and wear something hot!_

_-A xxx_

She received a final message from him:

_Only if you do __!_

_-E x _

She then put her phone down and drove home. Once there she decided to get ready early

At 5:45pm Aria stood in front of her mirror wearing a cute red and black dress with black pumps on. As she stood there she was finalizing her makeup, hair and accessories. Finally she put on her promise ring that was given to her by Ezra on their first anniversary. She did a twirl as Ella passed by

ELLA: Where are you heading?

ARIA: (turns around quickly) Dinner with Ezra and then movies with the group

ELLA: (smiles) Not to late then, ok?

ARIA: ( smiles) Ok mum I promise.

With that being said a knock could be heard from the front door. Her father Bryon answered it.

BRYON: Aria its for you!

ARIA: Coming dad!

She takes one last look at herself, kisses Ella goodbye and heads to the door. As she exits she kisses Bryon and then takes Ezras hand and goes to the waiting car. Ella comes from behind and hugs Bryon.

ELLA: Ah young love hey?

BRYON: I know do you remember when we were like that?

ELLA: How could I forget!

With that they close the door and head to the lounge room to await their daughters return.

Aria and Ezra are at the restaurant they have finished eating and are now waiting for the bill so they can leave to meet Arias friends for the movie.

EZRA: So what are we seeing again Aria?

ARIA: Its called The Heat, apparently its meant to be really funny.

The waitress hands Ezra the bill, which he pays for. They both get up and head for the door.

ARIA: (heads for the toilet) Just give me a second.

EZRA: Ok, but please don't be too long.

Ezra awkwardly waits for Aria. Suddenly a girl can be seen approaching him from behind

GIRL: Is that you Ezra?

Ezra spins around to face the girl

EZRA: (shocked) Maggie!

Maggie smiles at him.

EZRA: Oh my god, how are you? I haven't seen you since…well you know…

MAGGIE: I know (smiles) Im great, what are you doing here?

EZRA: I'm here with my girlfriend

At that moment Aria walks out, flinging the water off her hands she approaches Ezra unaware of Maggie.

ARIA: Hey Ez we should probably get going…(she looks up and sees Maggie)

Aria looks skeptically at Maggie. Maggie smiles warmly

MAGGIE: Hey I'm Maggie, Ezra and I used to date, you must be his girlfriend?

ARIA: (smiles) Yes my name is Aria, it's nice to meet you Maggie.

The two girls embrace and giggle.

MAGGIE: Well I must get going, it was nice to see you Ezra

EZRA: Nice to see you too (looks at Aria)

ARIA: Yeah

Maggie walks off and Aria and Ezra head to the door. They hop in the car and head to the cinema.

Spencer, Toby, Emily, Maya, Hanna and Caleb are waiting outside the cinema. Aria and Ezra have still not appeared.

SPENCER: Where the hell are they!?

They all shrug

HANNA: Maybe we should head in?

EMILY: No I think we should wait a little bit longer

Maya and Caleb nod in agreement. Suddenly Ezra and Aria coming rushing up

ARIA: (panting) Sorry we got held up.

EZRA: Yes I ran into an old friend

CALEB: Now that you're here lets go in, its gonna start soon!

EZRA: Okay lets go

They are all sitting in the dark waiting for the movie to start, all have popcorn and drinks. The screen starts to play the ads before the movie. Aria is snuggled into Ezra's chest.

EZRA: You only wanted to come for this hey?

ARIA: How'd ya guess (giggles)

HANNA: Oii you two love birds be quiet down there.

Hanna is sitting similarly to Aria. The same applies to Spencer who is laughing. The only two who are different are Emily and Maya. The theme music starts and Aria refocuses her attention on the screen. Ezra leans in to her hair and whispers to her

EZRA: Do you wanna come back to mine later?

ARIA: I cant mum expects me home by 11:30

EZRA: Can you get out of that?

ARIA: Ill try

Aria quickly types a message to her mum.

_Mum, _

_Can I please stay at Ezras tonight?_

_-Aria xxx_

Her phone buzzes after a few seconds

_Of course __ Be safe! And be home tomorrow by 12 ok?_

_Mum xx_

_Thanks heaps mum, see you tomorrow morning _

ARIA: (turns to Ezra) Im all clear

EZRA: Yes!

The others are laughing at the film as Ezra slowly kisses Aria, their kissing goes unnoticed as all the others are to focused on the film.

**1 hour later**

The film credits roll and Aria breaks away from yet another kiss before the others notice. The group stand up and head for the door, chucking their rubbish in the bin as they exit. They all head to their parked cars say good bye and head off. As they are driving to the apartment Aria begins to feel sick and dizzy suddenly she loses consciousness. Ezra turns and notices what has happened and as she faints he yells out.

EZRA: Oh my god ARIA!


End file.
